Found each other again
by Fanfictionwriter0420
Summary: Jack is a famous karate sensei that travels the world to teach classes to dojos. When he left, he left all of his friends and most importantly, Kim. He loved her and never got a chance to tell her. Now he is 18 and comes back. How will she react, but mostly, will they ever be friends again? Rated T for mild language and other reasons. ***KICK 4EVER***
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey right will tell you now this story is going to be awesome. I already have thought out to chapter 15 so it will be decently long. Maybe 27-35 chapters long. I hate those small one. they are just short and to the point no fun or pazaz. Well enough of me let's get to the story. **

Jack's POV

"Thank you for having me at your dojo. I really appreciated it. Good bye LA fire ring dojo" I said as I left.

i forgot to tell you who I am. My name is Jack Brewer. I am a 7th degree black belt in karate and am mastered in jujitsu, MMA, and ti-quan-do(don't know how to spell it). I grew up in Seaford until I gears spotted by an agency. I then moved and left all my friends. And Kim. Oh I can't go a day without thinking about her. She was my first crush and when ever I hear her name it gives me a gitty feeling.

I bet se hates me now. I left her while her dad was in the hospital. And her grades were dropping to a A- average. I left her when all she needed was a friend. But I am going back to wear that all began. I am going back to Seaford for a gig at a new Karate dojo that opened up about three years after I left. I am now 18 and Kim is still 17. I am older than her by 5 months. i hope I can see her again.

"Flight attendance please make sure your seatbelt is buckled and your devises are off. Thank you" it said over the intercom. I let out a sigh and fell asleep.

i woke up with someone tapping my shoulder. It was a flight attendant. she said it was time to go so I grabbed my stuff and headed to the only place I remember full out. The strip mall where the dojo was.

I walked it a d can still smell the greasy ovenI at captain corn dogs and folafal Phils. I e turned around to see the dojo. Inside there is Eddie, Jerry, and Milton practicing. Looks like in three years they went from orange belts to purple belts. Then a saw Rudy he was growing old. You could see his goté was working for him. I walked in.

"Hey remember me" I said. They all turned there heads. They gasped and wan towards me screaming Jack. I laughed and hugged them back. There was only one thing missing. Her.

"Yo dude why you back. We missed u." Jerry said

"yeah we did. What's up" Eddie said.

"... Ahh...uhhh.." Milton said.

I laughed and told then how I was. " I am great. I have gig here at that new dojo. I wanted to stop by and see all my old guys. Speaking of old, Rudy ummm what's up with a facial hair and the ring on your finger" I said. One laughed and replied.

"We'll jack a am now married to your old health teacher Mrs. Applebottom who is now mrs. Rudy's wife. And the facial thing. I am growin it out" he said while rubbing his little fuzz under his lip. I chuckled and said ok.

"well isn't there one person missing from our little gang. Where's Kim?" I said. They started mumbling and I couldn't understand until Milton started talking.

"You see jack, Kim still goes here, but she has changed. when you left only about a month later her dad died. He was in the hospital remember?" I nodded and he continued. " we'll she has been distant to all of us and doesn't talk as much. Her clothes are now jackets and faded skinny jeans and she quit cheer. Her grades have dropped to a B- average and she doesn't seen to care." I felt a pang of gilt hit me in my chest. All I could think was this was my fault.

Just the. The door opened and a tall blonde came in she looked straight. At me and my heart stopped when so saw her. A smile came over her face.

"Jack!" She yelled. She ran up to me and hugged me, wrapping her legs around my waits. I sighed in relief. I said one more thing.

"Yes Kim, I'm here."

**did you like it. Please review please review. Coming out with chapter two and three next. If you like review thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading. Here is chapter two. **

Kim's POV

i walked to the strip mall, and for some reason I felt happier. I felt like something good was going to happen. But ever since Jack left and my dad died nothing is good anymore. I walked to the courtyard and looked through the window of the dojo. I salot hose long brown locks i know of. They only belonged to one person I know and that is the great Jack Brewer. A smile formed on my face. I ran through the door. He looked at me with with a smile. I ran up to him and yelled his name.

"Jack!" I said. i rapped my legs around his waist to hold on. I missed him. His smell, his touch, the way he laughs, everything about him I missed. I even missed his cocky comments or that he is over protective of his hair. He said something unit I could only hear little but of it. Kim...I'm here. I squeezed him a little tighter and did to me too. We let go and stared into each others Eyes. He had the darkest brown eyes I know.

"Ahem" I heard. We both turned towards the guys and I let out a blush. I looked at jack and he was too. We all laughed and Jerry spoke up.

"I haven't seen Kim this happy since Brody asked her out" I remember him asking me. I said yes thinking things were going to turn around but they didn't. Brody got jealous of every boy I talked to. He would say they didn't deserve me and I didn't need them because I had him. And I mean had, I broke up with him about three days ago. He got all mad and hit me on the face. I kicked him in the stomach and told him he didn't deserve me. I forgot the tell the guys we broke up.

I looked up at jack. He had sadness in his eyes, but in about three seconds it turned to rage. I wonder why but I will find out later. I turned to the guys to tell them. But Jerry beat me to it.

"I mean she was happy and girly again. I would see them kiss in the hallways and one I saw them make out in the janitors closet. I was scared for life man." He said. At that moment jack held me a little bit tighter. Is he jealous of Brody? Does he like me? I let it go and started talking.

"Ok first of all it was me who walked in on you making out with Grace Brewer and-" I was cut off by Jack and he looked angry.

"Dude you made out with my sister. Gross And why was it my sister and month another girl. My sister really Jerry." He said Jerry shrugged and I continued.

"Anyway before I was interrupted,..." I looked at jack with a stare. He noticed and let out a shy smile and I continued. " me and Brody actually, ummm, uhhh, ahh, well we sort of broke up." I said. I could feel jack let go of me just a little and not be so tense. Then Jerry spoke up again.

"And when were you going to tell us this. And how did htalked the break up. What did he do throw a tantrum, act all cool, avoid you a-" I cout him off to speak.

"We broke up three days ago after school. He startedyellingandgotmadndmaybeofhitmeintheface." I said they all satires at me and Milton spoked up.

"I don't think we caught that can u repeat that please." he said. I sighed and reported it slower this time.

"He got mad and started yelling at me. Then out of his rage he... maybe.. Of...slapped me across the face" I said they all stared at me and got steaming. He tensed up again and held me tighter than before. Why was he getting so defensive and jealous. He doesn't like me no matter now much I love him. Then Rudy spoke up with a concerned look Lon his face, but in his eyes it was lined with fury and filled with rage.

"Are you ok Kim. What did you do to him after that." he said. I looked at him with my eyes growing big and my lips crunched up in a circle and I said softly hoping they didn't know me hat well.

"What makes you say I did anything to him." I said in a high pitch voice. The guys laughed and I let out a sigh and continued " ok fine. After that I kicked him in the stomach and he fell backward. He landed on the ground and I put my fit on his chest and said he didn't deserve me if he was going to be like that." They all cheered and I looked at jack. He smiled his signature cocky grin and said to me.

"Damn I remember you being tough but I don't remember you ever getting that mad. Wow my girl's got game." he said the realized what he said and before he said anything else I said "yeah you girl does have game." I smiled and turned back around. With in a second he pulled be back around with a grin on his face.

"So does that mean you are my girlfriend" he said staring at me. I looked into those eyes of his and said one word. That word changed my life forever. I didn't think of Jerry and Milton recording this on video. I didn't think of Rudy telling himself not PDA no PDA and repeating it over and over agin, or Eddie dancing to himself. All I though was that one word that was about to go out my mouth. That one word is...

**ohhhh cliffy please read on. Reviews and reviews. Chapter three is on its way**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three**

_previously on my fanfiction_

_So does that mean you are my girlfriend" he said staring at me. I looked into those eyes of his and said one word. That word changed my life forever. I didn't think of Jerry and Milton recording this on video. I didn't think of Rudy telling himself not PDA no PDA and repeating it over and over agin, or Eddie dancing to himself. All I though was that one word that was about to go out my mouth. That one word is..._

"yes" I said. Once that word came out of my mouth, Jack picked me up and spun me around. Then his lips crashed to mine. I kisses back and my kissed for about 20 seconds. He dropped me and we stared into eachothers eyes. I remembered something and my face dropped. Jack must of noticed and looked and me.

"What's wrong. Are you not happy?" he said. I looked at him in shock and shook my head fast.

"Of course I am happy. I just realized that you have a job and that job requires for you to travel the world and I won't be there with you. I can't be there with you, my life is here. I can't just leave. My mom is still getting through that happened to my dad and she needs me. I can't go-" I said rambling on. Jack cut me off.

"I will quit. It was fun but if I get to spend emote time with you then I will. Besides I can buy an apartment and go to school and finish off the year. I have enough money From my gigs that I can pay for school and buy and apartment. If I get to see you everyday it is worth it." he said. All I did was kiss him. He kissed back and we both let go after. he smirked. "I will take that as a yes then." I nodded and then he kissed me. We kissed and kiss until we heard groans come from the guys. We released and laughed at them.

"You are only jealous because you can't kiss your boyfriend or in your case your girlfriends. Want to know why. You don't have any. Well Rudy your married so u should be used to it my now." I say. Jack laughs and we head over to Phil's hand in hand.

Jacks POV

"yes" she said. I felt the weight of the world fall off my shoulder. I couldn't help but smash my lips to hers. I felt a tingle in my lips. We both released. Her face dropped and I felt concerned For my new girlfriend. Wow I will not get used to calling Kim Crawford my girlfriend.

"What's wrong. Are you now happy?" I asked. She looked at me like I just asked her if hair was red. She shock her head violently and said no. She explained that with my job she isn't going to be able to come with me. I realized she was right but my Kimmy is more important than my job. I told her I would move here and go to school. I know I had a lot of money, probably enough to buy a mansion with an ocean view, I was close to belong a millionaire. I didn't want to tell then that though, at least not now. We got that conversation over with and we headed to Phils. I wanted to say hey.

When we got there we sat down at out normal booth and Phil came over to get out order. He took one look at me then looked back with big eyes.

"Jack is back. Jack is back. Here jack this round on me for my famousFalafel balls. Come jack. Say hi to tootsie. Tootsie say hi." I laughed but stay seated to talk to Phil.

"Hey Phil. Long time no see and actually I am staying so you will see more of me in here. I would get up but I am on a date right now."

he looked at Kim and understands. I laugh as he walks away. I look up at Kim and she is in deep though. When she notices I am looking at her she started asking questions.

"Did you say we were on a date? Is this like our first date? Are we official?" She asks. I chuckle and answer her questions.

"Yes, no, and not yet. It isn't official until we are seen kissing in public." I say. She giggles and I say one more thing, but I lean in to talk. " we are in public, why not make it official." I say. She nodds slowly and we both lean in. It is a gentle kiss at first the we release. She comes to sit next to me and when she does, I wrap my arm around her shoulder and she leans in and rests her head on the crook of my neck. We sit like ethos until our food comes out.

My phone buzzes in my pocket. I talk it out and an unknown number texts me. I see it is a video. Me and Kim look at eachother and she shrugs. we open it and watch. It is of me asking her out. When she says yes annewer kiss we both blush. After the kiss the phone turns around to Milton and Jerry. I laugh and so does Kim. Then o get a text from the same number. Jerry must have sent it. I read it and Kim looks at me weird.

"What's so wierd. Did Jerry send you another one." she said I shoos my head

"he sent me a text saying this is already on the Internet. real ally don't care though. You are mine and I am yours. why should we care." I say and Kim nods a d lays back on my shoulder. I turn toward her and kiss the top of her head. We sit like this eating and just enjoying each others presence. At the end of the day Kim has to leave. I asked her if I could have a ride to my moms house. She said sure and we drove the talking and laughing about what happened when I was gone. When we got to the house I looked at Kim. She looked sad that I was leaving so I started to talk.

"How about we meet at the dojo tomorrow. I want to see u again, and can I have your number. I want be able to text my amazing girlfriend." I said. She giggled and handed me her phone. The background was of me and her a while back. I didn't want to say anything about it so I just put in and gave her her phone back. we looked ateach other and both leaned in. When out lips touched there were sparks everywhere. what started as a slow kiss, in about five seconds turned to pure lust and passion. My hands were roaming her arms and her legs.

I could feel her shiver when I got to her thighs. I smirked. The kiss we passionate and full of love. My tongue rubbed against her bottom lip Asking for entrance she granted it and my tongue went all around her mouth. I heard a light groan escape her mouth. Her hands were going all over my neck. They traveled through my hair. One went down and under my shirt. I shivered at her touch. She smirked and traced through my six pack. I groaned and so did she. I was rounding out of air. I pulled back and so did she.

I heard a faint wimped at the loss of touch. I smirked and looked at her in the eyes. She looked into mine also. I was the first to say something out of the minutes of silence.

"That was...wow" I said not knowing what say. She smiled and nodded.

"So I will see u tomorrow then." She said in a soft voice. I nodded not knowing what to saw. I got out of the car and walked to get my stuff. I headed to her car door and gave her a quick peck on the lips then walked off. I turned back to wave and she did too. I walked to the door and let out a sigh. I knocked and someone yelled through the house to wait just a second. I could tell it was my mom. But before she could open the door a person I haven't seen since she was 13. My sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey review if you like and if you think things need to be changed. I won't talk it to heart. Please review. Here is chapter 4. **

Jack's POV

"hey sis." I said. Her jaw dropped and her mouth hung open. I stood there awkwardly. My mom walked up with a towel in her hands. Once she saw me her towel dropped her the floor. She stared at me just like my sister did. Her hands came up to her mouth. She looked like she was going to cry. I felt bad now, cause I remember before I left my sister wouldn't talk to me and my mom couldn't look at me without excusing her self to go cry. I couldn't stand to see her like this. I couldn't stand to see her like this. So I told her.

"Mom... I'm staying in Seaford, I am not going back." I said. When those words came out, my mom darted to me. She wrapped her arms around me and started crying. I could tell they were happy tears. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed in relief. I didn't think she would be happy, or I at least thought she would be disappointed to see me. She started talking to me with her hands still wrapped around me.

"My boy is back. Ohh I missed you so much. We all did" she said pulling away looking at my sister. All she did was nod and smile. I smiled back and headed inside. I took my bags to my old room. Then went back down stairs. There was one person missing from the family. My dad. I looked in the den and he wasn't there. I looked in the living room and he wasnt there. that was weird, he usually is watching tv in the living room for the den. I went to go ask. When I got to the kitchen where my mom was she was over by a big pot of soup. It smelt the same as it did 3 years ago. I smiled and walked up to her.

"Hey mom, do you know we're dad is I-" I was cut off by her crying. What was that about. Then I felt a tug on my arm. It was dragging me to the other room. When I turned around it was Grace. She looked ticked off. Then she spoke.

"Ok I realize that you have been gone for a while and it is not your fault...oh wait it is cause you had a choice and you chose to abandon your family. That took a tole on all of us, but mostly dad. He couldn't stand to see this house or walk by your room every day, so about 9 months after you left to god knows where, so did he." She said. I was in shock. I couldn't believe it. That is why my mom was crying when I mentioned him, and why he wasn't at the house and why his car wasn't there. I couldn't believe this, my dad left and nobody told me, but worst of all, my own sister thought it was my fault he did. It isn't my fault...right?

-Next day-

Kim's POV

i walk into the dojo all happy now. I am back to me. Clothes are back to normal, no sadness just smiles, and grades will be up. When I walk in I see jack sitting against the wall. He looks sad made like he didn't get any sleep last night. I walk up to him and when he notices me I see Jim's put on a smile and he hops up and gives me a hug and a peck on the cheek. I am still worried.

"Hey babe what's up. U looked all sad when I walked in. Are you ok?" I ask. He is hesitant before he answers. I look at him and give him my ok-spill-it look and he starts talking as soon as my face fades.

"Did you know my dad left?" He asks. My face goes in shock but my mouth doesn't, so I talk.

"no I didn't. I am sorry. When you left I sort of only hung out with Grace. I didn't even know he did. Are you ok?" I ask. He nods then looks at me wired.

"I didn't know you liked Grace. When did you 2 start hanging out." He said. I looked at him and looked at his eyes. I quickly turned away and put my head down. His fingers lifted my chin and made me look into his eyes. "Kim? What is it, you know you can tell me anything." He said. Ugg those damn pretty eyes.

"Ok fine but don't laugh." I said pointing to him. He nodded in surrender and I continued. "When you left I stated hanging out with her, and no we were never really friends. We hung out so I could be with 'you'. You look like her so I hung out with her because she looked like you.". I said pitting my head down again. I looked up at him and he was staring at me. He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. Electricity shot through my mouth. He pulled away.

"That is the most sweetest thing engine could do." he said. I blushed and rested my head in the crook of his neck. It was like my head was ment for his shoulder, it just molded together perfectly. He wrapped his arms arou d my waist and I sighed in relaxation. Then out of the blue he asked me a question.

"Do you want to go apartment hunting with me?" he asked. I looked at him and I was confused. I wasn't going to be able to stay there with him so why did it matter.

"Why does it matter what I think. It is going to be your apartment?" I said he smirked and laughed at the same time.

"We'll you are turning 18 in a short while and you are my girlfriend do if your parents say you can maybe a couple times a month you can stay over." he said with another smirk. God those smirks are killing me. Does he know how adorable they are.

"Sure I will, as long as I can have my own room." I say. He nods and puts his hands up. I laugh and so does he. Wow this day couldn't get any better I though. But it just did. "Jack you know school still has a good 4 months left in it. You should sign up. You know that is where we are going now, to sign you up for school." I say. He nods and we walk hand in hand to my car. To school we go.

-line break-

Jack's POV

"that went well, didnt it?" I ask. She nods and we head back. This day could not get any better. I was going to apartment shop with my beautiful girlfriend and I just enrolled in school so get to see her. School starts tomorrow and after we are going to look at apartments. I loved this day. I can't wait for tomorrow.

**Thanks for reading. Write reviews I will read them. thanks guys**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here is chapter 5. I am loving the reviews by the way. You guys are so nice. And this chapter does have some language do if you don't like it then... Oh well. And in this chapter you get to meet Brody. And when Jack meets him, we'll let's just say you will want to read it. Here is chapter 5**

Kim's POV

i just got home from going to the apartment offices with Jack. We are going after school tomorrow. I can't wait for school tomorrow. I am a little worried about Brody. What will happen if Jack runs into him? I hope nothing bad will happen. Well we have to wait until tomorrow to see.

Jack's POV

_beep beep beep...beep beep beep_

_"_UGGGGG" I groaned.i always think it is strange that I am used to getting up at this time, but always am tired. I got up and walked to the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out I walked back to my room to get dressed. I chose to wear a blue v-neck t shirt, faded blue jeans, my black and blue high tops and my signature cologne that I know Kim loves.

"Well this should be good for school, right?" I asked my self looking in the mirror. I looked at my hair, and omg it was all over the place. I took a comb and ran it through my hair then put hair spray in it. There, it should be good. I looked at the clock. It was 7:25. I had an hour before school starts. I picked up my phone and decided to text Kim.

(**Jack**/_Kim_)

**hey beautiful do you want me 2 pick u up for school?**

_sure. How about you pick me up in 20 minutes. _

**Sure see you then Xoxo:***

_see ya xoxo :* _

Gosh I love Kim. She is the best girlfriend ever. She is just amazing. Ok enough about my Kimmy, breakfast is calling my name. I head down stairs and when I get there I see my mom cooking bacon and eggs. God you got to love your mom.

"Hey mom, i see you are making breakfast." I say. She laughs and nods.

"Do you want any?" She asked. I nod this time and she laughs again. What is so funny about wanting breakfast. "Well if you want any there is cereal in the pantry and fruit in the fridge." She said. I can feel my mouth hang open.

"B-b-but ...the bac-bacon... WHAT!" I stutter. She laughs and cooks the bacon. "I want the bacon." I said like a child. She shakes her head no.

"Don't be such a child. You can make your own breakfast. You are 18, you can learn to make breakfast." She said.

"I want bacon. Bacon good. Cereal bad." I mumbled walking to the pantry and grabbing the first cereal that I see. I check the time. It is 7:40. I have five minutes to pick up Kim and head to school. I take a handful of the cereal and walk out the door, I could hear my mom calling my name. I turn around and see her standing there.

"Where do you think you are going?" She says. I sigh and turn around.

"I am heading to school. Can I go now. I need to pick up Kim." She nods and lets me leave. It is now two minutes before 7:50. I am running late. I hop in my car and head to Kim's house. I get there on time and she is waiting for me by her curb. She smiles and hops in the passenger seat. After closing her door she turns around and pecks me on the lips.

"Hey. How are you." I ask her. She nods and I know she is lying. "Kim?" She looks at me and finally pops.

"Ok fine. I am a little worried of what will happen at school I am worried you or Brody will go off the chain and beat each other up. I don't want that to happen." She says. I can't tell her that I won't beat him up. He hurt my Kimmy and he can't get away with that. I am not afraid of him cause guess what, I am a flippin' 7th degree black belt. he can't hurt me. So I say the best thing I can at this point.

"I can't promise that I won't hurt him if he starts it, but I won't start a fight with him. If he comes to me then I am not going to back out." I tell her and she nods. "Ok now can we go to school." She laughs and nods. I start driving to school.

when we get there everyone is staring at me and Kim. They are all whispering and awing. I smile down at her am grab her hand. She looks at me and smiles. she walks to her locker and I walk to the office. When I get back to Kim's locker someone is there. He is caressing her cheek and she is telling him to stop. I have a big hunch that is Brody. I walk over there steaming when I want over there. When I get there i get really mad.

Who the hell are you and what are you doing with my girlfriend!" I say. He looks at me shocked but stands his ground.

"Umm I think you have the wrong person. This is my girlfriend, my girlfriend Kimmy. I am Brody and who are you, a delusional fag." He says. That's it I give up. Time for yelling. I know I can't start a fight, I promised Kim.

_"_Yeah well I think you are the delusional one. I am Kimmys boyfriend and I think she actually dumped you like four days ago. That means she is actually my girlfriend so bu-buy fag." I said. I grab Kim's arm and bring her to first period. Since I only knew Kim, well that is what I told the front office, they gave me all classes with her. When we get to class me and her sit it the back corner of the room. As the bell rings Brody walks in. She sees us and smirks. God that guy annoys me.

"Hey how many classes do you have with at jerk." I ask her. She looks at me then opens her mouth.

"I have three classes. This one which is math , English that is right after lunch, and then last period music/vocals." She says biting her lip. God she looked ask hot like that. I nod and turn awayThine sentence came to my head.

This is going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry I haven't been updating. My brother is moving in with my dad and school starts in 5 days. Uggg I miss my friends.

Anyway here is chapter 5. This one is going to be gooood

Kim's POV

I was heading to my locker. i put my books up and started humming taylor swift. My locker door shut, but I didn't shut it. I turned around to see Brody.

"Hey babe so I know we got into a fight, but I want to make it up to my special girlfriend because you mean so much to me. So how about I pick you up at 8 and we can head to a nice restaurant?" He said whole stroking my cheek.

"I don't think so. Besides I am not your girlfriend, I dumped you like four days ago. So the answer is no and leave me alone." I said while trying to walk away, but he grabbed my arm keeping me held against the locker. "Let me go. Just leave me alone." I said. He started chuckling and when he was done he smirked.

"I don't think so sweet cheeks. That isn't going to happen. I love you and you love me, we are going out tonight and that is final, or else..." He said. He was starting to hurt my arm and scare me. I was about to cry, but then someone came up to us. Jack, oh thank The Lord he was here now.

He and Brody started arguing. Jack looked like he was ready to beat the living crap out of Brody. Then jack grabbed my arm and we walked off to first period. When Brody walked in I felt the room grow cold. What did he mean by "or else". I could only think of the worst, that he was going to hurt jack. I felt him stare at me. I looked up and he smirked and walked to his desk. I am glad I only have 3 classes with him and they are spaced out. I could only think of one sentence.

this is going to be a long day

* * *

_bum bum bum_

the bell Just rang and that means jack and I are heading to look for an apartment for him. I can't wait to see what there is to choose from.

"hey Kimmy, so what should we look for in an apartment?" Jack asked me. I thought for a second before I replied.

"I think it at least needs to be two bedrooms, we can share a bathroom, there needs to be a kitchen and a living room, and if you want a dinning room but I don't think we will need it. And how much are you willing to spend on the apartment?" I said. He thought for a moment but I had to speak again. "Remember that you will be paying rent. So how much a month?" I said.

"How about the max will be 2,300 a month. Is that going to be a good amount?" He said. I looked at him with wide eyes. Does he know what 2300$ is worth around here.

"Jack a regular apartment is worth like 700$ max for a month. Where do you have money to spend like that?" I asked still shocked. I saw him smirk then he turned facing me, but turned back to the road he was driving on.

"Kim how much do you think dojos will pay to have a 7th degree black belt who is also a master in Ti-Kuan-do and three forms of meditation?" He said chuckling. I actually never thought of it like that. He is really a of and he travels the world. People love him. You can see him on magazines and sometimes on interviews. I didn't think he made THAT much though.

"I don't know. 75,000 a year. How much?" I asked. He started laughing. I don't get it. What is so funny?

"Kim Kim Kim, try 75,000 every 8 weeks." he said.

" WHAT. HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT MY BOYFRIEND IS A MILLIONAIRE." I yelled. He flinched and looked at me. He opened his mouth but closed it after. He was in deep thought. He then let out a sigh and talked.

"Ok fine. I didn't tell you cause I didn't want you looking at me different. Like my boyfriend is a millionaire and I can spend all his money, or I don't have to do anything cause I can hire a butler. No and don't get me started on that I-wont-do-that crap. That is why I didn't tell you." he said looking down. Is that really what he though?

"Hey look at me," I said lifting his chin with my finger. When our eyes locked I started telling him, " I wouldn't of looked at you different. I to now that you I will but I won't. Some people will and some people will use it against you. I won't. But I am not going to promise not asking for a little here and there. Besides I am-" he cut me off.

"A girl with 'needs'. I know, I hear that all the time." he said. I laughed and he joined in and we both sat there laughing at what he said. He knows me so well.

"Ok let's go look at apartments. I can't wait to see what they have here." I said looking through the window to the apartment. It was big, but it also looked friendly and safe. But what do I know. That is only the outside.

"Sure come on." He said with his signature smile. I smiled back and we hopped out of the car. When we went inside I grabbed his hand and squeezed it for reassurance. We let out a sigh and he murmured something under his breath. I couldn't tell what he said. We walked in and were meeted by a woman. She looked to be in her early 40s and she was really pretty. She started talking, but I didn't hear what she was saying. I was thinking. _God this better go good. _


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait. I am writing more than one chapter at a time so you can read more. Here is chapter 8.

Jack's POV

"ok we are going to see 5 rooms that are in the area that you are looking for." The lady said. I smiled and nodded, but I can't stop looking at Kim. She looks like she is nervous. I don't blame her because so am I.

"ok and I am hoping to quiz you on what you are looking for in an apartment. Ok?" I nodded. "Ok then, first off, how many rooms?"

"Two."

"how many bathrooms?"

"1 or 2"

"and do you want a balcony and/or windows?"

"Yes"

"ok that is all I needed. I will be back in about 5 minutes with your choices." she said. I nodded while she walked out. I turned to Kim who was sitting there there silent the whole time.

"Hey Kimmy, are you ok. You haven't talked this whole time." I said. She looked up at me. I could see the nervousness in her eyes. What is she so nervous about?

"Yeah I am fine. Just... Well I don't know what is bothering me. I guess I am just nervous about the apartment." she said. I gave up and nodded at her. I slung my arm over her shoulder and she snuggled into my side.

I smiled at the thought of her as my girlfriend. She was the only girl I loved other than my mom and sister. I loved her for two years before I left and while I was gone there wasn't a single day that went by without me thinking about her. My thoughts were interrupted by the lady. She came through the door with a packet filled with papers.

"Ok these apartments are what you were looking for with the range of prices. The maximum price that you can pay is 2,500$ a month. That is the penthouse with a living room, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a dinning room that is also a kitchen, and a balcony/patio with a view of the strip mall and the neighborhoods. Is is the top floor or the 3rd floor." she said. I nodded and looked at Kim. She had wide eyes and she wouldn't blink. I don't blame her. It is pretty amazing.

"Ok and the next one is a little smaller. It is the family suite that is 2,000$ a month and it has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and a dinning room. It also had a smaller balcony. It is on the 2nd floor. This is one of our boost popular apartments that we sell." I nodded and so did Kim.

"The last one is 1,300$ and it is the cozy one of them all. It has 2 bedrooms and bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room and a small patio because it is on the ground floor. It is a smaller space but still very good I will give you some time to think." At that she left and I turned to Kim.

"Ok what do you think. I like that first one. If the guys come over then they have a room for them and if you want the girls over they have a room too. The n we have the other room. The patio/balcony can be where we eat and look at the picture. It is really nice. Ya know, as long as Jerry doesn't break anything." I said. She laughed and a chuckled along with her.

"I like the first one. Lets go with that one. And it is the closest one to school so it will be easier to get there from the apartment." she said. We bath nodded. perfect timing cause the lady walked in again.

"Did you make your choice yet?" She asked looking at us.

"Yeah we do," I said while nodding, " we are going with the penthouse. It gives us room for when our friends come over." I said. She smiled.

"That is great. Now all I need you to do is sign here, here, and here and I will give you the key." She said. I signed and in five minutes we were walking outside hand in hand. I smiled and pecked her on the cheek. I could see her blush.

"So do you want me to drop you at home and we can move my stuff and some of yours in over the weekend." i said. She nodded and gave me a smile.

this was perfect. In about five months me and my girlfriend will be living together. No problems or stress. This has got to be the best day of my life.


End file.
